


it couldn't be simpler, it couldn't be harder

by betaot4



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Horny Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betaot4/pseuds/betaot4
Summary: John and Dave are at the end of high school, and John is about to leave for college. For one last time, Dave spends the night with his boyfriend whom he loves so, so much.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 17





	it couldn't be simpler, it couldn't be harder

**Author's Note:**

> imagine titling a johndave college au fic after night soaked bed. blasphemous 
> 
> this might have errors i didn't proofread this idk

Dave stood before his apartment building, car parked hastily and slanted in its tight corner, tired engine finally at bay after a morning of driving from the suburbs to the city. The winding backroads, ac blasting made him feel so big and important, almost like a god, but when he left the parking lot and looked up to the tall financial buildings and past the speeding metro trains and declared his confidence to the world he was met with taunting laughter exuding all out his subconscious. The feeling of the previous night betrayed him with the slight breeze coming in through the gulf and he felt dismally normal again. 

Dragging his now plundered self esteem behind himself, Dave made his way through the lobby and up by elevator until he reached his floor. He opened the lock with gentle finesse so as to not disturb Bro, or to “awaken the beast” as John had put it once, lamely. Dave smiled, remembering the first time he snuck John in. They were seventeen. Dave smiled genuinely and often back when they first got together, for the sole purpose of seeing John’s reaction to his bared teeth. He was met with eyes wide and blissful, of course, with a grin that put his own to shame. 

In a perfect world Dave would live alone, and if he lived alone Dave would have slammed the door shut. But this was not a perfect world so Dave closed the door as carefully as he opened it, the knob handled gently as a newborn while his hands shook with unperformed intention. 

As Dave settled into his own room he fathomed that a life without John was a life without much purpose. He hadn’t eaten since lunch the previous day and probably slept a good three hours, but both food and sleep sounded depressing as death. Dave rubbed a dry, itchy eye. His stomach let out an angry sound at his betrayal of basic human instinct, but he didn’t care. John was his instinct. 

If he had said that out loud, John would have responded with “Wow, super gay,” and Dave probably would have responded with something sarcastic. Mind-John smiled and mind-Dave kissed him and held him close. Super gay. 

An air of intense fondness came over Dave as he recalled the previous night in its entirety. 

-

Dave stood on John’s porch dressed in light jeans and a casual t-shirt. The night air was hot and dreadfully humid, awful for sleeping but this wouldn’t become a worry until late at night, if at all. It was just past eleven PM and Dave could hear John bounding down the stairs freely, careless about noise as Dad Egbert had just left on whatever business trip. He was regretful about missing John’s big college moving trip, but John, ever the passive and forgiving son, assured his father that meeting up later would be just fine. 

John had been watching a movie when Dave came in. What once served as entertainment became background noise as John began to explain the finer details of his move-in process. 

“So yeah, I’m gonna load everything into the car tomorrow morning, then drive over and Dad’s gonna meet me at the airport and we’re gonna drive to the place.” 

Dave didn’t really understand what John was saying at this point, having tuned out most of the details. He was more focused on the striking emptiness of John’s room. The wall was completely bare of posters and novelties, save for one picture of the two of them on John’s sixteenth birthday, back when John still had braces and sometimes still knocked his teeth against Dave’s when they kissed. John had since gotten better at kissing, as well as grown broader and a bit taller. Dave found himself wishing to go back to sixteen, to hand holding and lip biting and teeth clacking, when clumsy loss of virginity was the only thing to stress over, except maybe homework. They had stumbled languidly out of childhood together, hands clasped tight, and would now have to venture into young adulthood on their own. 

Dave watched the screen with eyes glazed over. He had identified the movie as American Pie 2, which was absurdly on-the-nose. Dave was increasingly becoming annoyed with Jason Biggs’ dopey face. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re excited.” 

It was a short response, riddled with sarcasm which was not intended and overwhelmed Dave with guilt. John didn’t deserve that, he was just excited to share his life with his boyfriend for god sakes. Dave turned to John looking for reassurance that his words didn’t sting. He was met with sharp eyes staring him down, lips parted in slight shock. Dave looked down in shame, not wanting to meet John’s eyes: a silent apology for speaking irritably. He studied John’s hand, pale and a bit dry from blasting AC with nails that were due for a trim. Still shy, Dave grabbed one finger, then two, until John interlocked their hands palm to palm, letting Dave know his blunder was forgiven. 

“I’m really gonna miss you,” John shifted closer, almost deflating against Dave’s side. John lifted up a deadweight leg so it crossed over Dave’s, leg hair prickling against each other pleasantly and further interlocking their bodies together to form one entity. “But it’s not like I’m breaking up with you. We’ll still see each other.” John offered a smile. It was not uncommon for John to smile while Dave stewed alone in negativity about whatever problem, big or small, was plaguing him that day. Normally Dave would appreciate the optimism and how totally, sincerely John it was, and would love him even more for it. John didn’t take much seriously, which always grounded Dave whenever he was sent orbiting Planet Rambling upon the slightest inconvenience. 

However at a time like this, John’s chipper approach felt downright irreverent. Dave needed John to understand his feelings, empathize with him, and maybe even (if Dave would admit to pettiness) feel bad for inflicting on him emotional pain. Still, he watched his tone, not wanting to snap and make John feel bad for something out of his control. 

“I’m gonna miss you too, idiot.” Straight to the point. “It’s not gonna be the same. Not seeing you every day. Not being able to do… this.”

Dave was suddenly overcome by the unfathomable need to feel John, to breathe him in, to hold him and simulate as if it were the last time just as practice so he wouldn’t completely break down when the real time came. So he freed his leg from underneath John’s muscled calf and flipped on top of him so their chests and hips were flush all the way down, and Dave looked up at John in complete vulnerable sincerity. John said nothing and pulled him closer, arms around the small of his back for better grip as he buried his face in Dave’s hair, kissed, and inhaled. Dave scrunched up his face at the sensation and buried his nose into John’s neck to reciprocate a kiss, taking in the scent of John’s cologne in the process. The woodsy, fresh, masculine smell often lingered in the various shirts he had lent to Dave and even in his hair after he spent the night, marking him as completely and utterly John’s. 

John let out a laugh, almost a giggle but sourced further down in his chest. When Dave felt the ripple against his ribs he laughed too, a little less sincere but uplifting to the general mood nonetheless. Dave sat up, straddling John playfully to see his eyes. They were slightly half-lidded, the way they were when John was a little turned-on. Downwards he was growing hard, and Dave internally rolled his eyes at how easily and unforgivingly John could switch between serious conversation and sex. Such were the ways of a teenage male: Dave would be lying if he said he never had his moments. 

Still, much to Dave’s surprise John stayed focused on the conversation to the best of his ability, cutting the sultry act and looking Dave directly in the eyes.

John swallowed and unhooked his gaze for a second before returning to his mission, “I love you.”

They had exchanged the words before but this time felt so much more genuine, because this was the eleventh hour, the last time to get any final words out before being reduced to text on a screen or cracked voices through a microphone. 

“I love you too.” The response was uncreative but Dave hoped that John would see through his words into his soul and know that it was one-hundred-percent sincere. His prayers were answered as John leaned in to kiss him sweetly, which soon deepened. John disconnected first to sit up for better make-out posture as Dave threw his arms around his neck to pull him close again and keep him still, chests flushed in a near-hug. He wondered what he ever did to deserve John: why, of all people John chose him to love as a best friend and romantic partner. However Dave’s insecure thoughts didn’t trail far once John wrapped his arms tight around Dave’s lower back and pulled so they both fell back into a lying position. John switched so he was on top and pinning Dave now, strands of dark hair trying its best to hold its slight curl now falling into John’s eyes as he looked down at Dave, who was in a similar state, blonde hair tousled, catching his breath. They were sweating from the stuffiness of the room, but the heat was welcome. Both hard, they moved their hips against each other in unison, John using one hand to keep Dave pinned and the other to keep himself steady while Dave let out heavy breaths. John was panting too and looking into Dave’s eyes adoringly in the way he often did in their most private moments. Dave smiled softly as he realized John was getting lost, and bucked slightly with intent to catch him off guard, which succeeded when John let out a breath neither of them knew he was holding. He let go of Dave’s wrist, moving his hands down to thumb over his hip bones lovingly. Dave wrapped his now free hands around John’s neck and pulled him into an oh-so sweet opened-mouth kiss. 

-

They were going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> i chickened out of a sex scene i'm sorry


End file.
